


Say It

by veiledndarkness



Category: Clerks II (2006)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-22
Updated: 2008-04-22
Packaged: 2017-10-30 07:36:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/329370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veiledndarkness/pseuds/veiledndarkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Away from everything, only them. Admit what you want.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say It

Author: veiledndarkness

Title: Say It

Pairing: Randal/Elias

Rating: PG-13-Light R

Summary: Away from everything, only them. Admit what you want.

Disclaimer: Not mine, no profit made, no harm intended.

 

xx

It's only there, wrapped in the worn sheets of the bed, only then can he lift his head and speak the words, words that he'd never utter in any other place. The sheets twist and rumple under them, muted whispers and rough voices fade into sighs, muffled moans through the slight burn.

He bites his lip, heat surging through his cheeks when Randal demands to hear the words again, his slick fingers teasing; he catches his breath when they slip inside. He knows the words, knows the routine, this dance of theirs before he finds himself shamelessly begging.

_"F-fuck me..."_

xx


End file.
